My Heart Will Always Belong to You
by HLecter93
Summary: This story starts out as a rewrite of the ending of the thrid Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I own nothing just borrowing. What if Davy Jones had been the one to release Calypso from her human bonds?


**This takes place during the third Pirates movie. I decided to do a little rewrite of the ending on the ship when Calypso is about to be released. Calypso does already know that Davy Jones betrayed her. I OWN NOTHING. Just borrowing.**

Calypso is bound by the ropes tied tightly around her body. She is angry at the pirates and at Jones. How could he do this to her? Imprison her in this body. She did not know what to do. The pirates tried to release her but nothing worked. Barbossa obviously did not know how to speak to a lover given his previous tries. She needed to have her powers back to be free like the see again.

Davy Jones staring from afar stared at Calypso tied up like some dog. It infuriated him to see her like this. It is an odd thing, he has not heart but yet he still feels emotions surrounding him. Ragetti had tried to free her but the pirates could not break the curse. Jones looked around to his crew, and all of them were waiting for his orders. Or rather for Beckett's order's. He was trapped and there was nothing he could do. They had his heart ,and therefore his immortality. He stared off into the horizon.

"Calypso, I will not let him have you."

Davy Jones had teleported of the ship. Beckett's men gathered around to find him.

"Sir Jones is gone."

"What?"

The men signaled a warning to the other ships. Where could he have gone? Becket twitched with anger. "Get the heart and bring it to me."

Davy Jones had teleported aboard the pirates ship that held Calypso captive. The pirates separated and others drew their guns. He approached closer and closer. Calypso looked surprised to see him. They were inches apart.

"Calypso…" He leaned in and kissed her, "I release you from your human bonds."

She stared at him. He freed me? He still cares. The curse was finally broken. She turned into dozens of crabs out into the ocean. Beckett's men had retrieved the heart and brought it to him. Beckett squeezed the heart hard. Not enough to kill him but to hurt him. Davy Jones grabbed his chest and grunted. The pirates gathered around. Will spoke first, "Beckett has his heart still. He is using it."

Just then a huge torrent of water shot up from the ocean and surrounded Davy Jones pulling him into the depths of the sea. Water had hit Beckett's side as well and flooded the ship causing the heart to go flying into the water. Beckett searched around. "Sir he must be dead."

"Then who is the Captain?"

The water began stirring. Barbossa shouted, "Storms are coming get the ships ready for battle." The waves splashed and crashed against the ships. A figure stood out in the water. A man by the looks of it. He was in between the ships. He lifted his head, and there stood Davy Jones in human form. His heart had been returned by his love. Davy Jones stared at Beckett's ship.

"Damn you Beckett. I have a special place reserved for you on the other side." He looked back to the pirates. "As for the lot of you. I will deal with you after we crush the naval ships."

The pirates stared dead on. They raised their flags to the wind. The wind was definitely on their side. Davy Jones teleported once more onto Beckett's ship and drew his sword. Meanwhile cannonballs were being fired from both sides. Men started climbing on one another's ship.

Jack was down below and finally managed to get out when a cannonball came blasting through the bars. He ran out and up the steps to the deck to see the fight had started. Jack dodged his way through the men and made his way to Davy Jones's chest not knowing it had gone back to it's owner. Jack made his way onto Beckett's ship. He noticed Davy Jones had been returned to normal. Jack quickly grabbed a sword and stabbed a man going after Jones.

"Well Jonesy, I see you are back to yourself. That's good because the tentacles just weren't doing it for ya mate."

"Shut it Jack and move it." Jones continued his sword fight with Beckett and two of his men. Jack ducked and ran for the chest. He took it with him then made his way to the Black Pearl. Jones was definitely holding his own and the waves started to come up high and turn some ships. Jones lunged forward and managed to get Beckett right in the heart. He looked around. The ship was moving side to side as the waves began turning it. He heard shouting from another shipped and noticed it was his own. His men were trying to get him back on board. They threw him a rope. He grabbed it tightly and swung away off the sinking ship. The tides had finally relaxed when all of Beckett's ships were at the bottom of the sea. Calypso then came onto the Black Pearl in human form.

Barbossa spoke first, "why did ye not kill us?"

"Consider it a favor for being part of my escape. But don't expect another one from me." Then Just like that she went back to the sea. The pirates began to cheer and so did The Flying Dutchman's crew. Davy Jones merely stared far off and ordered his crew to begin sailing to the island he had planned to meet Calypso on. He got off and told his crew to stay on board, and there standing on the sand was Calypso. She was waiting for him.

"I once told a man I loved to meet me here. When I did not show, the pain had been too much to bare. But what I didn't know was how much pain it had caused me in return."

"Calypso, I'm sorry." He stepped closer and placed his hand on her cheek. Then took one of her hands and placed it over his beating heart. "My heart has and will always belong to you."

"And I will never let go."

They shared another kiss until it was interrupted by Jack.

"Hey there Jones. Hope you don't mind, but seeing as how you aren't content with being captain anymore, I thought I would take your place." He raised the chest high. "Now I can sail these seas."

"Jack you are a fool. You can't do it. The captain's heart must be contained within that chest and you are not the-" He stopped mid sentence whenever Jack opened the chest to reveal his own heart had been placed in it.

"I don't think you want to return mate. Not from the looks of things. Besides now I can roam the seas as The Immortal Captain Sparrow." The crew had also been returned to normal since Davy Jones is no longer the captain. Jack turned around to face Bootstrap. "As for you, don't you think you should go back to your son?" Bootstrap smiled and nodded.

Davy Jones looked back at Calypso, "Can he take the ship?"

"He can if I want him to, besides I had something else in mind for you. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and brought him in for another kiss.

While they were on the island, The Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl met. Bootstrap got off to greet his son. Will looked to Jack, "You didn't have to do this."

"No, but I wanted to. After all Jones has Tia Dalma, you have Elizabeth and you dad, and I have the sea."

"Jack you will have to ferry the souls to the other side."

"I know, but I am finally free."

Barbossa laughed, "At least you finally have a ship of your own Jack so you can get off of mine."

"What are you talking about the Black Pearl was mine."

"Knock it off you two," said Will.

**-I plan on continuing but please tell me what you think. I know I didn't talk about Jack or Will or many other characters, but this is mainly supposed to be a Davy Jones/Calypso fan fiction. So I will probably go into more detail with them later. Please review they would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
